Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia
Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia is a fanfiction created by Sanokal. As the name indicates, the series draws inspiration from the concept of Dissidia Final Fantasy, which featured a protagonist and an antagonist from ten of the games in the series being called to the side of a being of good and evil respectively. This series uses Yu-Gi-Oh! characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL, and is eventually planned to include Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V and Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS content after the series has concluded. Preliminary concepts for ARC-V and eventually VRAINS content can be found in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dissidia: The Lost Files. Story link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8413455/1/YuGiOh-Dissidia Plot In an unknown dimension, a battle between Zorc Necrophades and Holactie the Creator of Light has raged, now to be settled in the most momentous game of all. Three heroes and three villains from each Yu-Gi-Oh! series have been called to clash, and settle the conflict once and for all. The story is split into chapters known as "Destiny Draws". Each Destiny Draw focuses on a single character that either participates in a Duel or battles using their spirit ka, usually the below mentioned monsters. The Destiny Draws are categorized by series and the type of character, as well as which Destiny Draw it is for that particular character. For example, Chapter 19, featuring Jesse Anderson's second chapter is entitled "Destiny Draw 23-II"; the "2" corresponding to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, the second Yu-Gi-Oh! series, the "3" corresponding to the tritagonistic role, and the "II" (the only number in Roman numerals) corresponding to the fact that it is his second chapter. The story progresses in a linear fashion, rather than exploring that of a single character at a time, often with a character or character group acting as the cause for events involving separate characters. While the chapters were initially somewhat jumbled, later chapters fall into "Arcs" that correspond to the Destiny Draw chapters: Arc One can be interpreted as all of the Destiny Draw -I chapters, for example. The story has currently entered its Final Arc. Each of the heroes is attempting to find "proof" of their reason to fight, while each of the villains are pursuing a particular hero for personal reasons, through various means. Characters Main Characters Heroes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Villains * * * * * * * * * * * * Other characters * * * * * * s (recurring antagonists) * * * * * * * * (The Lost Files only) * (The Lost Files only) * (cameo/The Lost Files only) * (The Lost Files only) * (The Lost Files only) * Yuga Senku (The Lost Files only) * Agito (The Lost Files only) Ace Monsters/Upgraded Aces * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * → * / → * → * → * → Author Notes In my wildest imaginations, I never thought that I'd be doing this fic. Heck, the original intention was to just do an opening preview one-shot... suffice to say, a fair bit more has happened. As you can see above, each duelist has an ace monster, and then an upgrade of sorts, in the vein of Dissidia: Final Fantasy's EX Mode. Needless to say, it's a bit of a stretch with some characters, but in a few cases, it has major spoilers. Due to the fact that ZEXAL was ongoing, the fic changed several times, though mostly Deck-wise with the exception of replacing Vetrix with Vector. Number 96, most might (rightly) question his presence, but rest assured, he has a perfectly justified reason for being there, as do the "good" villains, like many of the 5D's ones. Jesse was selected over Syrus due to the overall confusing nature of GX's character roster, a more clear-cut upgraded ace, and greater connections with Yubel. In a similar vein, the development and plans for the ARC-V content have gone through multiple revisions. Characters will use more "meta" decks, often making use of their most powerful cards and the meta cards that they used, and also have some focus on a particular strategy. They aren't limited to cards from their era, and can also obtain cards that their manga counterparts used. Jack will only use a few of his ARC-V counterpart's cards, but none of his "Red Dragons"; Crow will only use "Blackwings" and not "Assault Blackwings". Yugi and Kaiba will not use any cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions, and for both characters and Joey, the events of the film have yet to take place. If you want to find out more, click the link to the story at the top of the page. Dissidia